I kissed a England
by SouthItaly23
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio are at a party and are bored, so France decides to have some fun. Bad summary.Good story. gakuen hetalia.


_I don't own Hetalia. Or 'I kissed a boy' Made this in around 15 minutes. Enjoy_

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X P A G E B R E A K X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
>Yo check it out I've got a plan<em>

_Here's my intention HAHA! _

_The frat boys in the club are lame_

_Let's start an altercation_

_It's just what I'm used to_

_Just want to fuck shit up_

_I've got my whole damn crew _

_Come on what you gonna do?_

"Dude, this party is lame." Prussia said to his two beest friends, looking around the room.

"Ah, I know, Mon ami. This needs...something." France sighed. Spain laughed.

"Fusosososo! I know mi amigos!" Spain laughed again. Right now the whole Gakuen Hetalia High were at a party and, while everyone else was having fun, the Bad Touch Trio was bored. Thay were near the bar, not drinking a drop.

"Let's start a fight! Kesesese!" Prussia said, laughing. Spain and France shook their heads.

"Nah," Spain said. "We did that last week." France nodded his head.

"What are we gonna do, mes amis?" France asked in a sigh.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_

_Got all the honeys in the club excited_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_That homeboy was not about it_

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_

_I'm gonna start shit tonight_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_Bitches loved it_

Suddenly, England walked pass them, making France smirk.

"Bonjour, England!" France called. England glared at the french man and kept on walking. Suddenly, France got an idea. "I'll be right back!" he called running after England. Once he caught up to England, France grabbed his arm and turned him to face him.

"What do you want, you bloody-" France didn't let England finish. France pressed his lips agaist the Englishman's, soft but passionate. England was shocked and tried to push away.

_No you don't even know my name_

_It doesn't matter_

_Don't even front, you've got no game _

_You're just a sucker_

_So what now, I clowned you_

_And I'm stealing your girl too_

_She wants a secure dude _

_And that's just not you_

The whole party stoped and was staring at the Frenchman and the Englishman. Hungary squealed and began taking pictures, along with Japan, Prussia and Spain were cheering for their best friend and America was caught between laughing and fainting. Once France pulled away, England swore. "Wh-what the bloody Hell, Frog? W-why did you do that?" France laughed.

"Ohohohonhon. Mon amour, don't complain. You suck at picking _any_ one up. Be happy I choosed you." he said, trailing his lips over the shocked Brit's once more. "Though, for someone with no game, you kiss _incroyable_." France pulled away a second time and began to walk back to Spain and Prussia while everyone stared at either him or England.

_Me and my bros that's how we roll_

_You'll never know how far we'll go_

_I'll grab some chump that I don't know_

_And plant one right on him_

_You're only here for our amusement_

Once France got to the bar, he got high-fived by his friends. "Keseseses! Nice, bro!" Prussia said. Spain nodded his head in agreement.

"Si! Maybe I should try that with Lovi..." Spain was then lost in thought with kissing his crush. France laughed.

"Well, my friends, the whole party is a buzz now!" France said. And he was right. All the Yaoi fans were surrounded around either Japan or Hungary, talking like their was no tommorow. Everyone else wa talking rapidly about what happened, ready to spread the word tommorow.

"Glad we could make their day." France purred. Prussia nodded.

"That's what were here for." Spain said.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_

_Got all the honeys in the club excited_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_That homeboy was not about it_

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_

_I'm gonna start shit tonight_

_I kissed a boy just to start shit_

_Bitches loved it_

_HAHA_

All of a sudden, France felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very red face England.

"What can I do for you,_ Angleterre_?" France purred. England opened his mouth, then paused. After a moment of silence from England, France was about to say something witty, when France felt something soft and famillar on his lips. England began to kiss France. France's eyes bulged and he kissed back. Before anyone knew it, they were having a makeout session right at the bar. France moved his hand up England back and into his hair, earing his a shiver from England. England weaved his arms around France's waist, pulling him closer. France pressed harder against England's lips, licking the bottom lips, begging for entrance. England obliged. France chuckeled against his lover's lips. _And to think I thought the night was boring,_ France thought.


End file.
